Kaerinda Solaris Bloodrose
Character Description Kaerinda is small even for a blood elf, and surprisingly young for her rank. She has a deceptivly sweet face, with large eyes and fine, fox-like features. Her long blonde hair falls freely down her back even in the midst of battle. If Kaerinda is on a mission, she will most commonly be seen decked out in full armor, her small body almost lost inside the heavy plate. Her black and red tabbard clearly shows her high rank among the Blood Knights even to those who have never met her before, if they know enough to recognize its meaning. Her current weapon of choice is a battle-axe nearly as large as she is. If she is on personal business she will probably be dressed in a simple shirt and pants of cloth or leather. She cannot bear the thought of going anywhere unarmed, however, so even in times of peace she can usually be seen armed. The only time Kaerinda will wear a dress, and the only time she will go anywhere without visible signs of a weapon, is when she is fulfilling official duties as an ambassador of the Horde. As far as personality goes, Kaerinda is calm and honorable. She speaks softly and politely, and always chooses her words with care. Even in her overlarge-armor, she takes care that her appearance is neat and presentable. She believes that there is too much pain and chaos in the world for anyone to care about old predjudices, and so will decline any offer to dual, or any mission that would place her directly at odds with the Alliance. She is also a quite proud character, who cannot entirely forget where she has come from. She will never bow or kneel to another person unless she knows that they greatly outrank her. Her smile is almost never genuine. Character Biography When Kaerinda was young, she was a fool. Her family was of a wealthy line of minor nobility, and she had never known of suffering or pain. In order to quiet questions of his loyalty to their great civilization, her father enlisted both Kaerinda and her brother in the ranks of the Blood Knights from a very young age. The twins were troublesome, lazy, and spoiled, but the yearly "contributions" from the House of Bloodrose were more than enough to assure their training continued. When the Scourge fell upon Silvermoon, Kaerinda and her brother were still to young to legally go into battle. Sheltered within the confines of the Blood Knight training grounds, they remained blissfully unaware of the chaos ruling their world -- until the day the Bloodrose lands were wiped off the map by the invaders. With the loss of their land -- as well as their wealth and influence -- there was nothing to protect the twins from the disciplinary actions they had both worked so hard to earn. Kaerinda's brother was thrown out almost immediatly, and Kaerinda was dangerously close to following. With her family in disgrace, Kaerinda resolved to change herself. She didn't like the way her trainers treated her, or the names they called her. She swore to do all in her power to prove the strength of the Bloodrose name, and restore honor to her family once again. She threw herself into her training, and as soon as she was old enough, took to her paladin duties with a single-minded determination. It wasn't until she actually ventured out into the world beyond Silvermoon, saw the suffering that plagued the peoples of Azeroth, that her motivation began to change from a selfish desire for glory into a genuine need to help. Her hard work has earned for her a high rank among the Blood Knights, as well as the title of Amassador to the Horde. However, there are some among the Knights who refuse to forget who she was before the Scourge, and look on both her rank and her title as a joke. They will whisper, not-too-quietly, that she couldn't have earned them by any "honorable" means. Even some of the higher ranking Blood Knights have begun to fall into this way of thinking. Recently, they have begun to treat Kaerinda more as a glorified assassin than as a Knight of honor and worth, a fact that has not been lost on the bright young warrior.... Out of Character Note I'm a little shy, so I'm not as talkative in the ooc channels as I'd like to be, and I'm less likely to initiate rp -- but I am very receptive to it! I tend to "speak" more formally, even in ooc settings, which I'm told makes me a little "scary" to talk to - but I assure you I'm actually very nice! I'm an aspiring writer in real life, and I have an English degree - so if I do something wrong in rp, please let me know so I can fix it. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies